I Wish We Had the Guts
by My Personal Rose
Summary: You're amazing." "And you're totally busted." LILEY - femslash - One-shot. Lilly and Miley get caught... but don't get the reaction they expect.


Lilly moved her foot underneath the lunch table, watching Miley's face as she nudged her leg gently

_**AN: A Liley One-shot. It's short, and fairly self explanatory. I suck at summaries.**_

_**WARNING: This is a Liley, a femslash. Not that there's a lot of 'slashing' in it… but some people still get offended.**_

_**So stop urself being offended if this offends you… go away. **__****_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLILEYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I move my foot underneath the lunch table, watching Miley's face as I nudge her leg gently. I hope she'll understand that I need to get out of here… I've spent all day thinking about last night and how much I love her. Damn it. We couldn't have made love for the first time on a Friday? At least then we'd have all weekend to spend together afterwards.

I sigh as I notice there's no response from Miley- but there is from Oliver, who frowns. "Hey, which one of you kicked me?"

I pull back quickly, my knee crashing into the table painfully, I wince. "Sorry, Ollie." I murmur, I can feel my cheeks heating up from embarrassment, and my eyes watering a little from the pain. That hurt… really hurt! I think my knee caught the metal fold that runs down the centre of the table.

Miley smirked as she realised what was going on- that I hadn't meant to nudge Oliver. "Uh, Lilly, I need to reapply my make-up. Wanna come with?"

I nod, letting out a sigh of relief. "Sure, Miles." Miley got up and left the table, and I stand to follow her, my knee twinging, but Oliver grabs my arm- and not gently either.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his voice low.

"Make-up. Miley's after company." I lie through my teeth, but what else can I do? Come out?

"But you've got half a grilled-cheese sandwich there."

I look back and shrug. "You can have it."

"Seriously? What's going on with you lately? The Lilly I know wouldn't have left this table if her hair was on fire if she still had food left."

Again I shrug him off, flashing him a smile before shaking his hand off of my arm. I head towards the bathroom, shaking my head.

He wouldn't understand if we told him... he's Oliver. He just… he wouldn't.

I walk in to the girl's bathroom, and see Miley sitting on the sink bench. She looks beautiful.

"Wow, finally." She quips. "What took you so long?"

"Oliver." I sigh. "I didn't eat all of my grilled cheese, shock, horror, gasp!" I laugh, and she smiles at me, making my knees feel weak. Why is she so amazing?

"Well…he does have a point. I mean it's you… what on earth could be _so_ important that you'd leave food behind?"

"You," I smile, licking my bottom lip as I place myself right in front of her. I inch closer, and I notice that she doesn't seem to be looking around for anybody. I trust her- I mean, she has been sitting in here for the last five minutes. She would have seen if there was somebody in here. She doesn't pull away, but closes the gap between us.

As always the softness of her lips makes my heart stutter, and I freeze up a little, caught in the moment before her tongue slides along my lower lip, and I relax into the kiss, one of my hands moving to her lower back, the other in her hair, running her curls through my fingers. My bottom lip quivers and I sense her tense up, feeling her shiver.

"You hurt your knee." She remarks, lifting up the corner of my surf shorts, I shrug, noticing the bruise already taking place. She strokes the skin gently, and leans in for another kiss, her nails running lightly down the inside of my thigh.

I gasp...I want to scream... actually, I just want her...

"I love you..."

"And I love you." Her face is so close to mine, but we're not kissing, her forehead resting against my own. "You're amazing." She whispers, pulling back a little to look into my eyes. Her eyes are amazing, I think to myself, but my thoughts are interrupted by somebody clearing their throat.

"And you're totally busted." Comes another voice- a voice I hate with a passion that almost rivals my love for Miley. Well…nearly almost.

We turn our heads quickly, surprised, shocked, sick to the stomach, only to see Amber and Ashley in the doorway, a similar picture of surprise on their faces.

Amber seems to recover after a moment, and turns back to the bathroom door, ready to run out and tell the world, but Ashley grabs her hand before she can even do a 180°.

"Amber… wait." Her voice is barely above a whisper, and I frown. Has Ashley got something worse in store? If she does I'll… "We can't."

"Ashley, we discussed this."

Miley and I exchange a glance, both confused as hell. Then I take another look at Ashley and Amber, the two of them are looking down at their joined hands, tears are showing up in Ashley's eyes, making them super-reflective.

"Oh my god." I blurt out- I don't mean to say this out loud, but it cause all three of the other girls to look at me oddly; like I've just grown an extra head. "How long have you two been together?"

"What?" The three of them say together.

"How did you…" Ashley starts, but Amber interrupts.

"If you tell a soul... I'll find a way to hurt you, Truscott."

I put up my hands… that was like, the second to last thing on my mind. "I won't… but why don't you want anyone to know?"

"We could say the same about you."

Miley smiles a little, shrugging. "Touché- only we are going to. Soon."

I nod, taking her hand in my own. "We decided that as soon as we feel strong enough we'll start to tell people."

Amber nods, mimicking Miley as she pulls herself up onto the bathroom sinks.

"I wish we had the guts to tell people." She sighs. "But…we're afraid people would act like-"

"You?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But…you two are head of the school! If you said you accepted this kind of thing then people might come round."

"Why don't we wait?" Ashley says, and we look at her questioningly. "If Lily and Miley come out… and we don't mock it, then we can see how everyone else acts. If it's fine then-"

"We come out." Amber finishes, a smile on her face. "That's perfect!"

"So… what? You support us, and then in turn we support you?" Miley asks- I can sense that she's still slightly wary of this, as I should be, but yet I feel myself reaching a level of understanding with the former-bitches. Maybe that's all their anger is. Pent up feelings- the need to tell others.

But maybe, just maybe, this could work out ok. For all of us.

LILEYLILEYLILEY

Miley gripped my hand tightly as we walked into the cafeteria. It was almost a week since we'd had that…very private conversation in the girl's loos, and Miley and I had finally decided that we were strong enough. We could face anything, as long as we were together.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear as we walk over to our almost empty table. Oliver's the only person sitting on it. He raises his eyebrow at us, a sly smile on his lips. We told him about us a couple of days ago- he was totally fine with it. His exact words were: "Is that supposed to be breaking news? You two are so freaking obvious!"

Well, to him we were. But almost everybody else in this lunchroom was staring at us like we were deformed. Some of the jock guys started muttering things, and I see Ashley smack one of them on the arm, and scolding look on her face. A moment later she nudged Amber, who had her back to us. They smile at us- not obviously, but it felt nice to know we had a minimum of three people to back us up on this.

I tense up as I notice Jake Ryan start to strut over to our table; the guy I'd envied for almost a year when he dated Miley. Just thinking of him touching her made my stomach feel heavy.

"Hey Miley, how's your girlfriend?" He said, and the jock standing next to him guffawed like he'd just made some kind of hilarious joke.

Miley was perfectly calm, and didn't even turn to face him fully. "She's fine thank you. How's your boyfriend?"

Jake's expression turns dark, and he leans over, as if to whisper in her ear, and yet his voice stays as loud as ever. "At least now everyone knows why you couldn't handle Jake Ryan- you're a freaking dyke!"

Anger swells inside of me, and I stand up, ready to punch him- but he crumples in pain before my eyes.

Amber stood behind him, making it apparent that she'd kicked him between the legs, a satisfied look on her face. "Leave them alone Jake."

He stands up again, still holding his wounded pride, a dirty grin on his face. "What's the matter Amber? Going soft on lesbos?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah." She says, not flinching when he gets up in her face. "I don't see why they should be treated any differently from us."

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Ashley adds, and Jake laughs.

"Wow, you two might as well join them!"

Amber and Ashley share an intense look, and I can tell that they're saying _so _much to each other, without needing to say a word. As one they turn to look at Jake.

"Too late."

"We already have."

"No way!" He exclaims! "What is it with the girl's in this school?"

"Maybe it's your charisma, Jake." I smirk. "I mean, you've dated Miley, and went on that one date with me… and you hang with Amber and Ashley a lot. Maybe you're putting us off of guys."

"Shut up, Truscott." He mumbles. I can see his mind trying to dismantle what I've said, and I shrug. He doesn't both us as he walks back to his table, still reeling from the blows we've dished out.

Amber and Ashley look over at their usual table as I sit back down next to Miley, who smiles at them.

"You can sit with us if you like."

They sit, and there's a comfortable silence for a while as we all deal with the fact that we're out, we're proud… and we'll look after each other if anyone disagrees with us.

"We should totally start a club." I say, breaking the silence, and they all look at me for a long moment before Miley bursts out laughing.

"A gay club?"

"Why not?" Amber shrugs. "I saw the most perfect wristbands in Claire's the other day… totally gay. We could get one each."

"Can I join?" Oliver suddenly pipes up, I look at him for a long moment, realising he's finally ready to tell everybody what he told me so long ago. "I'm…I'm bi, you see."

Miley offers him a winning smile. "Sure you can 'Triple O'." She winks at him, and we carry on chatting about our club, and other things surrounding the subject.

I guess we could've tried to fit in with the rest of the school… but hey…

"This heart has only so many beats in it… why spend them saying I'm something I'm not?" I whisper, and Miley looks at me, a questioning smile on her face.

"Writing poetry again, my love?" She keeps her voice low, Oliver's laugher mixing with Amber and Ashley's voices in the background.

"I will be later. I feel inspired." I grin.

"By coming out?"

"By being who I am." I shrug. "You know what they say: '_You can't teach a gay dog straight tricks.'_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLILEYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AN: Sorry, wasn't sure how to end this… anyways, just something I had on my mind, and I'm too stressed to write anything with a decent plot… ie one of my chapter-stories. I hope a one shot will satisfy a few of u.**_

_**Though tbh this isn't my best work.**_

_**I just needed to do something to get rid of this stoopid writers block.**_


End file.
